witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Terms and definitions
This page defines some of the terms used in . The terms are in ascending alphabetical order. Item ID This is the name of the item one can use in console commands. For most, this is used to add an item to their inventory. installing and using mods (or altering game files in any way) is doing so at your own risk and not this wikia or Wikia Inc.'s fault if the game crashes, save files are lost, etc. * To add an item, bring up the console command and type filling in "item" with the Item ID and hitting enter. For example, to add Beauclair blinders, you'd type . ** Note that you have to have the correct expansion pack installed to add items from them (you can, however, add items from them before you actually start them as long as they're installed). ** Item ID is case sensitive. Using the above example, would NOT work because of the capitalized "H" and "B". Item image The image of an item is the icon in inventory. Image requirements: # When possible, use the game extracted file. (ask an admin if you're having trouble finding an image) # Do not enlarge an image past its original/default size, even if it's small. This leads to distortion, making it worse and not suitable for the wiki. Item name The name of an item is the name as it appears in the game when the item is selected in your inventory. Item tier The tier of an item is displayed in the right upper corner of the item window that opens when you mouse over or left click the item. The tier can be one of these: Effect of tier on items tier provides no additional effects. Items with this tier may have some base effects, if any are defined. or tier may confer a random effect on an item in addition to its base stats. The type of extra effect that can be conferred depends on the type of item. The type of effect and its magnitude are randomly decided when an applicable item is first added to the inventory. The following table lists possible additional effects by item tier and type. Item level Level is generally the set level for an item. Note that this should almost never be filled in for armor/weapons as they changed based on the player's current level (dynamic). A few exceptions include the first set of witcher armor (not legendary). Item value The value (sometimes abbreviated as Val) is the value as it appears in the game when the item is selected in your inventory when NOT trading (the base value). * You'll pay more than this value when you buy the item. * You'll get less than this value when you sell the item. * The prices are better if you trade with an expert on the item. So sell weapons to a blacksmith and herbs to a herbalist. * Note that weapons and armor will not have set values as they changed based on the level of the item. Item weight The weight (sometimes abbreviated as Wgt) of an item is the weight as it appears in the game when the item is selected in your inventory. Item weights are followed by the icon Template: Weight Item * If you have more than 1 item of the same kind in your inventory, and the item is stackable, these items occupy only 1 square in the inventory and in the right bottom corner of the item icon the quantity number is displayed. In such case the weight when the item is selected is the total weight of all items represented by the icon. Note that weight isn't linear when stacked (e.g.: 1 of an item may say it weighs .02, but a stack of 2 may say .03). Price The price of an item may not always be available. For example, most weapons and armor pricing is dynamic as it's based on the item's level and effects, thus it's not practical to list them. However, for items that tend to not have levels (like ingredients) this can be listed as follows: * Base: this is the value of the item when in Geralt's inventory and never changes * Buy: is the the value of the item in the merchant's inventory. This price can fluctuate a bit as it depends on location, item in question, and even things like discounts. This should use a "-" to indicate a buy range. * Sell: similar to buy, but this is the value of the item in Geralt's inventory when selling to a merchant. It can also fluctuate based on the above factors and thus a "-" should be used to indicate range as well. Dismantling Due to the differences in output based on the blacksmith's level, infoboxes use the lowest level (amateur) to note the absolute minimum you should receive from dismantling an item. *For some items, both yield the same amount of crafting components, while for other items the difference is rather large. For example a candelabrum yields 1 iron ingot regardless of which person is used, whereas an old goat hide yields 1 leather scraps from an amateur blacksmith but 3 leather scraps at the master armorer. Since Yoana is the cheapest master level craftsman in the game, it is recommended for penny-pinching to do all your dismantling with her. Armor and Damage This lists the armor or damage of an item. Note that, like level, this should almost never be filled in for armor/weapons as they changed based on the player's current level (dynamic). Instead, if one has the actual set formula, that should be put in instead. Rewards This lists the possible rewards one can get from a particular quest. Generally speaking , , and unique items are the most valued when doing a quest, so only these are included in the rewards list (for example, if a quest rewards a mix of ingredients, there's no need to list these as they are readily accessible in the rest of the world). It's ok to include special books though if they give manuscripts/diagrams and/or entries. Please note that because the haggling range tends to change on a variety of factors, the monetary reward noted is set to default (no haggling was done, character build was at same level as the quest itself, and no other effects were in use that could influence the reward amount). However, most cases even if you haggle at the lowest end, it'll still be more than the default amount. If a quest can have different outcomes, it's ok to split the rewards section based on these, just make sure to note the difference. For example: :If you let her go: 25 / 10 If you kill her: 10 / 25 A final note is that because the total reward given during a quest can get complicated (used Axii, bribed, did additional parts, etc.) the only and included in the infobox are the possible final outcomes. For all other areas where you can earn additional amounts, just include them in the walkthrough. Monster average loot The average loot is the average loot for killing 1 monster of this species. The average loot of a monster is determined by killing multiple monsters of the species and register (in the source of the monster page) the loot of each monster. The average loot is the item looted in total, divided by the number of monsters killed. Monster class The class of the monster according to the journal Bestiary. Monster level The level of this type of monster as it appears in the monster's left top corner when fighting it. Potion effect This is the effect of the potion. For instance increasing stamina regeneration or health regeneration are examples of possible effects. Potion toxicity This is the toxicity of a single does of this potion out of 100. Each potion has a toxicity which witchers are able to endure up to a certain point. For example, 15 is the toxicity of Cat. Potion duration This is the duration of time that the potion effect and toxicity will last. Usually this is in seconds but may use other units if specified. Potion ingredients These are the ingredients that are used to make to indicated potion including the quantity of each ingredient and any recipe needed. ar:المصطلحات والتعاريف tr:Terimler ve tanımlar Category:The Witcher 3 Gameplay Category:Pages with tables